The List
Earl's List is a list created by Earl Hickey after he discovered the concept of karma. While watching "Last Call with Carson Daly" in the hospital (after being hit by a car shortly after winning $100,000 on a lotto ticket), he learned that doing good will come back to reward you. He wrote down everything wrong he did in his life and started to make up for all the mistakes he had made . As of the end of the series, Earl has completed at least 95 of the 277 items on the list. In one of Greg Garcia's shows, Raising Hope, a newscast in the background of the pilot episode mentions a "local man" who finally finished going through his list of wrongs that he had committed. Since it is implied that Raising Hope is in the same universe as My Name is Earl, it indicates that Earl may have finally completed his list. Statistics Season 1 In Pilot, Earl made a List of 259 numbered items, but in five episodes Earl added one item each, in one episode he added two, and in another his father added one, bringing the count to 267. However, Earl uses #260 on two different occasions, so the total was only up to 266. As of the end of Season 1, Earl has so far completed 36 items, unsuccessfully attempted five, been absolved for two, started work on two items, and intends to leave one permanently unresolved as a reminder, leaving 221 items outstanding. Season 2 As of GED, Earl had completed 57 items, unsuccessfully attempted five, been absolved for at least nine (with the total amount unknown because in The Birthday Party everyone at Earl's party crossed an item off as a present), started work on two items, and intended to leave one permanently unresolved as a reminder, leaving a maximum of 199 items outstanding. Earl added one to the list in three episodes, and four to the list in another, bringing the total to 273. Season 4 Earl crossed off #47, #72, #87, #94 and #231, as well as another three items in The Magic Hour, We've Got Spirit Little Bad Voodoo Brother. He left on #7 in Sweet Johnny as a permanent reminder. He added #276 in Nature's Game Show, which he then crossed off, and #277 and #278 in Pinky, the first of which he also crossed off. Overall Additions * Season 1 * made chloe kenny upset when i was in a coma * ** * ** #260 Took away Randy's touchdown # # ** ** ** #260 Neglected Randy # # ** ** ** #261 Ruined Joy's Wedding # # ** ** ** #262 Slept with Crab Man's fiancee # # ** ** ** #263 Ruined Randy's life - Unknown # # ** ** ** #264 Broke bus stop while looking for Poncho the blue fish # # ** ** ** #265 Punched Tom in gut # # ** ** ** #266 Didn't pay taxes # # ** ** ** #267 Never gave mom a good Mother's Day # # ** ** ** #268 Lost my own car because I am an Idiot # # * Season 2 * * ** * ** #269 Got Catalina deported # # ** ** ** #270 Kept a guy locked in a truck # # ** ** ** #271 Broke into garages # # ** ** ** #272 Ran from cops by stealing their car # # ** ** ** #273 Kept myself from being an adult # # ** ** ** #273 A Finish high school. # # ** ** ** #273 B Get a real job. # # ** ** ** #273 C Move out of the motel. # # * Season 3 * * ** Made a healer kid scared of his hands (added by Joy while Earl was in a coma) * ** ** #274 Never bought Randy a ferrari (added by Randy when Earl was in a coma; likely crossed off) # # ** ** ** #275 Never told chicks Randy was a fighter pilot (added by Randy when Earl was in a coma; likely crossed off) # # * Season 4 * * ** * ** #276 Stole a blue door for the El Camino. # # ** ** ** #277 Broke up Pinky and Randy # # Absolved * Season 1 * * ** * ** #98 Told Dodge and Earl Jr. we would have a father son day at Mystery Fun Land and didn't take them # # **** ?, #141 **** **** * Season 2 * ** (Unnumbered list item 11) Pulled pranks on Randy ** (Unnumbered list item 12) Peed on Mom's rug ** (Unnumbered list item 13) Got Darnell stoned (literally) ** (Unnumbered list item 14) Almost got Donny Jones killed by a fern ** (Unnumbered list item 15) Made fun of Joy being pregnant ** (Unnumbered list item 16) Almost got Dad divorced and gave him a back problem ** (Unnumbered list item 17) Stole DJ Dave's equipment except one turntable ** #165 Made a wish and threw a penny into Electrolarynx Guy's hole # # ** (Unnumbered list item 18) Stole Slow Roger's car and slept with his sister ** ** ** (possibly more) ** * Season 3 ** #9 Ruined my parents' vacation # # * Season 4 * * ** None * ** Started 1 * * ** * ** #136 I've been a litterbug # # ** ** ** #49 Been wasteful # # ** ** ** #260 Neglected Randy # # ** ** ** #4 Cost Dad an election # # * Season 2 * * ** (Unnumbered list item 19) Cost Patty the Daytime Hooker a client * ** * Season 3 ** None * Season 4 ** #7 Slept with SJ's GF # # Unresolved * Season 1 * * ** * ** #260 Neglected Randy # # ** ** ** #67 Ran over Crackers # # * Season 2 * * ** None * ** * Season 3 ** None * Season 4 ** None Timeline See also * Alphabetical List items * * The List NOTE: Not all numbers on the list have been revealed, therefore the following table only shows those which have been revealed. Category:Earl's list